


camaraderie // final nights 3

by elmocult



Category: Final Nights 3
Genre: Hey gotta love headcanon, Personal interpretation, The rest are a friends interpretations, if you don't like don't read, the only character that's actually my personal interpretation is fredbear plush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmocult/pseuds/elmocult
Summary: Riley has some thinking to do.- - - - - - - - - - -Final Nights 3 thing





	camaraderie // final nights 3

There was something about Karma that scared him.  
  
He didn't know what, though. The blond helped him as best he could, giving him advice to fight the monstrosities that went bump in the night, and acting as moral support when he was struggling. He couldn't figure out what it was that made him flinch when Karma moved too fast, or shrink down when he suddenly raised his voice in excitement. He knew why he feared the others. The huge person that stood outside the balcony, waiting to crawl in and snap him in half like a twig. He was sure he'd heard Karma call her 'Web' once; it fit, with how she moved like a spider, silent and critter like. The boy that hid in his closet, with long claws and a horrible laugh. Buttercups, standing outside his door, leaned forward to snatch him should he stray for too long. The man that liked to sit on his bed and hum some nights was the worst. He so closely resembled the man that hurt him - a memory that appeared when he showed up and would vanish the next morning - that often times it was all he could do to cry quietly under the sheets when he appeared. The man never truly did anything, just sat at the foot of his bed and hummed, about forty minutes at most.  
  
The second night he showed, Riley gathered enough nerve to stick his head above the edge of the blanket. The man was staring him dead in the eye, unmoving save for his head, which turned and twisted slowly like a snake preparing to strike. He didn't stop humming, but his lips split into a smile, wide and clear even in the faint moonlight. He saw teeth, sharp teeth in a multitude that glinted in the moonlight, and masked memories that he barely remembered came racing back to send him under the blankets with a sob. The next morning he asked Karma about him in a hushed tone, to which he informed him that the man's name was Locket.  
  
Karma also faintly resembled Locket. But their personalities didn't match in the slightest. Karma was nice, quiet and patient. Locket, from what he'd heard, was temperamental and a brute. Buttercups didn't like him very much, but she liked Karma a lot. So that couldn't be why he feared the smaller boy. Perhaps it was how kind he was that did it; Riley didn't trust the nice nurses that brought him food and checked his bandaged head - he didn't always remember why it was bandaged, just that it was bad - and he avoided them when he could. He didn't trust the doctors that smiled and asked him questions, either. But then again, Karma wasn't a doctor. He was his friend. That's what he whispered most nights, when there was a lull and everything was quiet and he started to doubt himself  
  
... Someone else had once been his friend. His memory was faulty, full of holes and static. The nurses had to remind him of everything; he forgot the simplest things, such as his pain meds, where he placed something, even his own name. But that he had another friend way back when stuck with him, and it was  _annoying_ , that this was the only thing he could remember consistently. That coupled with the ever present wariness of Karma often prevented him from sleeping early on in the night. He trusted the older boy, he really did, but the fear sat in the back of his skull and tickled his mind when he was around him.  
  
One evening when the sun was starting to set, the two of them sat on Riley's bed, enjoying the silence. While they sat, Riley went to get his water, but ended up still due to pain. Karma went to retrieve it for him, only to fall off the bed. He went to help the blond, who had fallen face first, and sat him upright. When Karma faced him, he paused. There was blood all over the lower half of his face, possibly originating from his smashed nose, and he had his lip curled in pain. It registered as a snarl in his mind and suddenly he was in an unfamiliar place, bright and loud with cheering children and flashing lights. There were hands holding him that he was dimly aware of, but much of his attention was on the blond framed face with an open mouth in front of him. There were teeth, brilliant white against the slightly darker skin, yet it was also spattered with blood and bared in a frightening manner. The pain in his head tripled, pounding with his accelerated heart beat, and the hands holding his limbs shifted to his shoulders, gripping tightly and shaking. He blinked, his vision going black before being replaced by a fuzzy image of Karma holding his shoulders. There was blood smeared on his face, a failed attempt at clearing it away. His lips moved, but he heard everything underwater, gurgled and unclear. He was still clinging to what he had just seen, or remembered.   
  
That night it was unusually calm. No one truly showed up except for the boy in his closet. It gave him time to think. The person he had seen, they looked like Karma, and Karma looked like them when he grit and bared his teeth as he tried to wipe away the blood from his face. It made him think of Locket as well, and he had a vivid mental image of Locket with Karma's attire and the stranger's bloodstained face. The thought made his head pound.   
  
He still couldn't figure out what about Karma scared him, but this was a good first clue.


End file.
